Mira's super cool Naruto gaiden
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: Mira, a huge fan of Naruto, is sent into the Naruto universe. At first she nearly freaks out, but soon adjusts to the new, um… change. She manages to convince the Hokage that she has a jutsu that can 'foresee the future' and from there, he tasks her with something very important… OCxItachi ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Nani!

**Mira's super cool Naruto gaiden**

**Summary**: Mira, a huge fan of Naruto, is sent into the Naruto universe. At first she nearly freaks out, but soon adjusts to the new, um… change. She manages to convince the Hokage that she has a jutsu that can 'foresee the future' and from there, he tasks her with something very important… OCxItachi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The new plots (meaning the ones you don't recognise) and my OC Mira belong to me, but anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter One**: Nani?

**By**: 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

Ne, how shall I introduce myself? I'm never any good at these things. Well firstly, my name is Mira and I'm thirteen years old. Likes and dislikes? Let's see… as your probably expecting, you think I'm going to say that I like Naruto. Wrong.

I _love_ Naruto.

Don't forget that, okay?

And dislikes? Can my dislikes be Naruto related? If so, it's definitely Madara Uchiha.

Now rereading that, I bet you're thinking, "Hey wait a minute! You've only told me things Naruto related, and nothing about yourself!"

Well, I suppose you right; but you asked for it.

Can I cheat? Pretty please? I just need to slip in _one_ tiny little Naruto related thing into this intro. (This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.)

If I could describe myself, I'd say I'm a lot like Hinata. I'm considered quiet and shy, which is sort of true, but only because I tend to not speak when I don't see it's necessary.

Now you're probably thinking that's really sad, but no. I've always been quiet, it's just how I am! The people who know me most, like my friends, know I can be crazy sometimes which is true too! I love to have fun and make the most out of things, ya see.

Some people say that the quiet are deceiving, which is also true. But, you see, I have this kind of super power. Well, I like to think that it's a super power, because that sounds cooler than a quick thinker.

I can get myself out of nearly any situation, no matter how tight. It's like I just adapt to the situation immediately, and my brain can come up with the best resolve to get myself out of it.

Okay, I broke my rule from earlier, then. Because what I'm going say next is Naruto related.

That part of me is like Shikamaru, isn't it? Like coming up with strategies? Ok…

Is that enough for the intro then? No? Gah, fine! Geez.

I'm taller than most of my friends, and my hair is dark and short. However, my eyes are yellow? Yep yellow, dattaboy! I guess if I could have a cool bloodline limit like the ninjas in Naruto, it would definitely be a Doujutsu, because of the eyes and all…

So now that the intro's all over, shall we head to where my story begins? Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I want my story to have a super cool name. Something like, "The Mira Chronicles?" Not unique enough? Then how about, "The adventures of Mira?" Gah! Still too icky!

Oh, now I've got it! And yes, as you've guessed, it's DEFINITELY Naruto related!

* * *

**Mira's super cool Naruto gaiden**

* * *

"Woohoo! The latest episode of Shipuuden here I come!"

Mira's second year of boring old school was FINALLY over! She was a little sad because that meant she probably wouldn't get to see any of her friends until after the holidays. But that didn't really matter; she was going to be going on holiday to JAPAN!

Although it took a lot of persuading (or black mailing, should I say), Mira managed to convince her parents to book up the summer holidays in her favourite country. She was intent on improving her Japanese and visiting Japan, since one of the best anime to ever be watched originated there.

"Mira, stop all that cheering before I change my mind about this holiday of yours to Japan!" Came the firm and slightly irritated voice of Mira's mother.

"Whoops, sorry about that!"

Since school had finished a day earlier, it was a Thursday – which meant –

" – I get to watch this week's episode of Shippuden!" Mira quickly covered her mouth, remembering her mother's warning. Then she hastily proceeded to log on and get up the episode, but when she realised that it was being postponed, she ended up doing some more wailing.

"NOO! This cannot be happening, I need my week's dose of anime, NOO – " Mira was cut off from all her yelling when she noticed something strange.

From across her room, she noticed that her wardrobe seemed to be glowing blue?

"Huh?" Mira narrowed her eyes. This was very strange. She got up and cautiously made her way to the wardrobe. Grasping the handle shakily, Mira pulled it open…

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened to see trees around me. Where was I? All I remember was opening the wardrobe and BAM!

I clutched my head to try and stop the dizziness I was feeling. What was going on?

I blinked a few times to make sure that this was real. Ok, now I was scared.

At that moment, my 'super powers' (*cough*quick thinking*cough*) kicked in. Ignoring the pain in my legs, I pushed myself up to get a better view.

I was standing in a small clearing inside a forest? I strained my ears and heard a couple of birds chirping, and judging by the rays of sunlight streaming through the leaves, it was early in the morning.

Huh?

Okey dokey! One moment I was inspecting my magically glowing wardrobe, the next I wake up in the middle of a forest…

Hey wait a sec! Are those scratch marks on the trees? I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes at the marks. They looked strangely familiar. And the tree was a lot higher than most normal trees are..?

Well, I had no clue where I was, so it would be dumb to aimless wander around like a lost sheep, hoping to find someone who'd help me.

If there were any human inhabitants in this creepy place. And what if this forest was freakishly big? I'd be walking for days on end to no avail!

Ok, 'super power' instincts kicked in. I decided that if I could climb to the top of the tree, then maybe I could try to view how big the forest was. If I was lucky, maybe there'd be a lake or some sort of water source only a few miles away.

I furrowed my eyebrows and rubbed my hands together. "I can do this…"

It took a while, and I got pretty banged up (multiple scrapes and bruises, possible broken wrists and ankles, and may I add brain damage?), but with some miracle and pure luck, I managed to scale the ridiculously high tree.

I clung on to it for dear life with one arm and used the other to shield my eyes from the merciless sun. Now that I was no longer shielded underneath the trees, I could say that the sun was blazing hotter than I thought it was.

That more or less confirmed that I was no longer anywhere near home. Where I live, even during summer, it has never been this hot.

"Nani?" I groaned.

I briefly looked over the forest to the left of me and saw that it was practically endless.

My luck.

I turned to the right, and when my eyes focused properly, I nearly fell from the tree.

Because there, possibly a few miles away, was a village. And in the distance of said village, was a monument.

Much like the presidents monument, Mount Rushmore. Huh? I was in America? No, this monument was different. I strained my eyes… this was…. this was…

THIS WAS THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!

Then I truly fell out of the tree. Ouch.


	2. Chapter 2: Future no jutsu!

**Mira's super cool Naruto gaiden**

**Summary**: Mira, a huge fan of Naruto, is sent into the Naruto universe. At first she nearly freaks out, but soon adjusts to the new, um… change. She manages to convince the Hokage that she has a jutsu that can 'foresee the future' and from there, he tasks her with something very important… OCxItachi

**A/N**: Oh my! When I saw how many reviews I got for the first chapter, I almost fainted! ^^ lol Thank you so much for your support! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The new plots (meaning the ones you don't recognise) and my OC Mira belong to me, but anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter Two**: Future no jutsu!

**By**: 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

Normal P.O.V.

_Mira was many things. One of them was clumsy and useless. Oh, did I say one? I meant two. No three. No four. No, five. Six. Seven. Eight… nine…TEN! Want to hear them? I think not. 'Cause you'll soon find out... ne?_

"I finally made it!" Mira exclaimed happily, as if it was a huge achievement. Sure, she'd managed to reach the village gates of the strangely familiar village with the Hokage Monument out of Naruto (she was still puzzled why it was there), but it's not like she came out unscratched!

Adding to her 'graceful' falling from the ridiculously high tree (and the additional damage she got from climbing up it in the first place), the hours of walking through the dense forest made her look like she'd been mauled by a pack of rhinos!

Mira stumbled to a halt when she reached the long dirt path leading to the gates. Oh yeah. How was she supposed to get inside this strange village to investigate? There were two guards at the gates.

One of the guards had long, spikey black hair and dark eyes. Why does he seem so creepily familiar? And his partner looked familiar too.

Mira narrowed her eyes at them, not seeming to notice that they were staring back too. The one with brown hair said something to his partner and they both erupted with laughter.

Overcoming her shyness, Mira approached them, trying to look impassive as she demanded what was so funny.

"Excuse me guards, might I know what is so funny?"

Mira looked at herself and assessed that… Ok, she did look terrible, but it couldn't be THAT bad, right?!

"Never mind Izumo here. What is your purpose at the Leaf village?"

"Leaf village?" Mira repeated with bewilderment. "What do you mean the Leaf village?"

The one called Izumo chuckled. "Are you lost from a mission? Which village do you come from?"

Village?! Mira shook her head, a terrible feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"I am lost, but I don't understand what you're talking about. I don't live in a village I live – "

Mira stopped midsentence.

She blinked a few times at the two guards in front of her.

Hold on a second…

They were… they were…

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mira gasped in shock. "You two look just like Izumo and Kotetsu in Naruto!"

"Huh Naruto? You know him?" The guy who looked like Izumo said in surprise.

"That's because we are Izumo and Kotetsu. Are you aright, girl?" Kotetsu said slightly irritated.

Mira abruptly came to a realisation. It was all beginning to make sense now. The Hokage monument… The marks on that tree… All the familiar things around her… it was because... it was because…

Suddenly, a voice from behind her came out of nowhere.

"Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." Said the voice, devoid of any emotion.

"Good morning, Anbu-san." Izumo and Kotetsu said in union, with a polite bow to the newcomer.

Mira looked just in time to see a member of Anbu walk past her.

An idea struck her. Her 'super powers' had finally returned.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, I am sorry for wasting your time, I um… forgot! I have a special report to deliver to Hokage-sama! I'm from Sunakagure!"

Izumo and Kotetsu failed to notice that Mira wasn't wearing the Suna headband and had nearly no chakra whatsoever. They also failed to notice how overly cheerful she'd suddenly become, and the huge smile of pleasure she wore.

"Bye!"

Mira was now accustomed to the fact that she was somehow in the Naruto universe. Oh, how much she'd dreamed for this day to come! So Mira ran after the Anbu member, a plan set in her mind.

_Inner Mira's thoughts:_

_JACKPOT! WHOOHOO I'M IN THE NARUTO WORLD! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! KAMI-SAMA THANK YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET EVERY SINGLE SUPER COOL NINJA HERE!_

Mira stumbled to a halt when the Anbu member suddenly stopped walking.

"Why are you following me?" It was a male's voice which surprised Mira. He had long raven coloured hair that was tied down at the bottom, and bangs that framed his masked face.

Well, it wasn't surprising that he had noticed her tailing him (her efforts in being stealthy clearly needed working on), he was a member of Anbu after all. Of course he'd notice her!

Well, there was no use in lying. There couldn't be any harm in revealing her plan just this once, could there?

"I-I need to see Hokage-sama, and I thought that you were heading towards the Hokage tower anyway…" In all truth she had no idea where it was.

Mira looked down at her feet as she could feel his eyes assessing her.

"Very well." He said finally, and Mira missed the touch of amusement in his voice.

They walked in silence with Mira tailing behind the Anbu member and gawping at the village, trying to see if there were any of her favourite ninja out and about.

"What is your business here?"

Mira froze at the sudden question from the Anbu member. He'd mostly ignored her while they'd walked, and he didn't seem to be the approachable type of person. She knew that there was something very similar about him that she just couldn't quite place. She'd been mulling over him for a while, but gave up quickly.

"I-I have a message to deliver to the Hokage," Mira looked down at her feet timidly. What was with this Anbu member that made her feel so insignificant? It was like he carried a misty aura with him… When she was around Izumo and Kotetsu, they didn't submit such a fierce superiority around them like him!

And that mask… Mira could feel his eyes from behind them reading her like a book, as if they could see through deception?

"You're lying," He said impassively, "Why are you here?" He repeated.

Mira fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I-I'm here to see the Hokage…" She muttered. That much was the truth.

A few more moments of silence passed. During these fervent moments of silence, the Anbu member calculated Mira closely as she fidgeted.

He wondered why she wanted to see the Hokage. Was she sent down here to assassinate him and disturb the peace in this village?

She had no chakra whatsoever, or she'd used it all up to the point of depletion. If the latter was true, then she was a foolish kunoichi. She was entering foreign territory and anyone could attack her depending on which village she came from. Speaking of which village she came from, the Anbu member could not tell.

The 'kunoichi' wore no headband, or any indication of coming from any village.

He decided not to investigate any further, although it irked him that she'd lied about having a message for the Hokage. As far as he could tell, she was harmless with no chakra, and by the looks of it, no weapons either.

He'd simply take her to the Hokage and see what she wanted. Worse comes to worse, he'd be there to… disable her.

* * *

.oOo.

Mira's plans were working! When they got to the Hokage tower, Mira followed the Anbu member (she wished she knew what his name was, it was getting slightly annoying having to refer to him as 'the Anbu member'), until they reached the Hokage office.

When they got inside, Mira couldn't help but gawp around her. The office was just like in Naruto!

When she came back to her senses, she bowed politely to the Hokage just like the 'Anbu member' had. (Gah! What's his name!?)

"Uchiha-san, what brings you here? And who is this girl?"

Mira froze. U-Uchiha? But… but… didn't that mean… weren't they –

Mira's eyes widened.

"You're not Lady Tsunade!"

"My granddaughter? What do you know of her?"

Sitting at the desk was none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage! He looked a lot younger too.

Mira quickly realised something. She was in the Naruto world, a couple of years prior to when it started. That explained why there were still Uchiha here… the massacre hadn't happened yet…

"Whoops did I say that? Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut…" She muttered to herself. The situation was bad enough as it was… it was best that they didn't know that she knew so much… Well saying that she knew so much was a bit of an understatement; she knew basically EVERYTHIMG about them, because of being a huge fan and all. She wasn't sure that they'd take it down well if she told them this… or that she came from another universe that practically worshiped Naruto ninjas, and find them entertaining to watch on television screens.

"O-Oh, I just overheard that she was one of the legendary sanin, that's all." Was that too much information?

"I see. Now can I know what the issue is here?" He said tiredly.

The 'Anbu member' (Geez! Name please?) walked over to stand beside the Hokage's desk, facing her.

"She wishes to see you, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. What is it that you want, kunoichi?" Said the Hokage, although he was not sure he'd seen this girl before.

"M-My name is Mira. I am her to request to live in the Leaf village…"

As much as she hated to admit it, Mira knew that there was no point in her even being in the Naruto universe if she couldn't stay in the Leaf village. Sooner or later people were going to suspect her, so she needed to secure the Hokage's trust. But at the moment that was highly unlikely. So her first priority was to convince him. The rest didn't matter right now.

"And why should I do that? Which village do you come from, girl?"

"Because I have a rare bloodline limit." Mira said, cutting out which village she came from. She had no proof whatsoever if she gave one, and she didn't fancy getting sent to Ibiki Morino for interrogation.

"I-I am the only survivor of my clan," Mira continued, wondering if she was being too dramatic.

"T-They were killed during the Third Shinobi war, but I managed to escape and have no memory of where it was I had lived. Since then I've been trying to activate my kekkei genkai so that I can have something to offer to a shinobi village in exchange for me to live there. I-I have come to the Hidden Leaf in the hopes that you will accept me."

Wow Mira's 'super powers' were really taking over! That's the biggest lie-tale she'd ever come up with! She sounded like one of those writers on Fanfiction, with an over-active imagination!

"What is your bloodline limit?" The Hokage asked carefully.

"O-Oh that…" Now Mira's 'super powers' seemed to be leaving. She overused them with the lie-tale.

Think… Think… Think… Think… Bloodline limit…

A Doujutsu! That's it!

During her free time back at home, Mira liked to think that if she was a ninja, she'd have a super cool doujutsu (eye jutsu) because of her yellow eyes! She could use that!

But what would the doujutsu do?

Think… Think… Think… Think… Doujutsu…

Seeing the future! That's it! (Mira's 'super powers' were coming back, even sharper than before!)

She'd watched over the Naruto and Shipuuden series enough times to be sure she knew every event that happened (or is going to happen, should she say). It would be convincible enough, wouldn't it?

"I-It's a Doujutsu that allows me to foresee the future. But it uses up a considerable amount of chakra and only works to a certain extent."

"How does it work?"

"W-Well I just do this…" Mira made up a couple of random hand signs. While she did, she noticed that the 'Uchiha' (Wipeee I have a name for the Anbu member! Finally!) was focusing closely at her hands. Maybe he was trying to read or copy the completely-made-up-jutsu? Ha! Have fun with that!

She carried on anyway.

"Future no jutsu!"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, reopened her eyes and smiled.

"H-Hokage-sama, in the future I see that you are going to read Icha Icha Paradise!"

There was silence in the office for a while, until the Hokage finally spoke up.

"Mira, unfortunately I cannot accept your offer," He began, and Mira cringed. She'd simply made that up hoping luck would be on her side and that she was right. She knew Sarutobi Hiruzen was a pervert like his student the legendary Jiraiya.

"although I wish it were not true, you were correct. I have no doubt that your jutsu is indeed genuine, but it is not needed. I simply cannot accept."

"Then will you accept if I can get you the next ten copies of Icha Icha Paradise free?" Mira tried hopefully, not sure what she was getting herself into.

The Hokage sighed regretfully.

"Are you a ninja, Mira?"

"O-Oh Hokage-sama I am no ninja…" Mira admitted sadly.

The Hokage turned to the Uchiha and they started discussing something in hushed tones. Mira cringed when she caught onto things like, "Shall we interrogate her first?" AND "No. I will keep an eye on her." There'd be no need to keep an eye on her. Mira was practically useless. The worst thing she could do was launch a huge and possibly slightly suffocating hug on her favourite ninja. And stalk them.

While they discussed, Mira decided to repent on her wonderful day. Ok, maybe not so 'wonderful' when you remember falling from a HUGE tree and walking tiredly through a forest for HOURS. But when you remember that wonderful moment, when the truth of all your dreams becoming true is revealed, it's like none of the above ever happened! Ne, did you know –

Someone clearing their throat broke Mira out of her thoughts.

"I have come to a decision," Said the Hokage slowly, "it is one which will hopefully benefit the both of us."

Mira nodded, a look of determination in her bright eyes.

"I am going to allow you to live in the Leaf village on two conditions. The first is that you keep your original promise of getting me Icha Icha Paradise. The second is this," He then inclined his head to the Uchiha who carried on.

"You will train under me to become a ninja. The Hokage has decided that because we will not be interrogating you, you are to live in the Uchiha compound where I can monitor your movements until we are certain we can trust you."

"Your bloodline limit has great potential and I would not want to see it wasted. Hone your skills and become strong, young girl. Once you have done that, come back to me and I will task you with something very important."

Mira bowed in gratitude to the Hokage, an excited smile spread across her face.

The Uchiha said "Follow me," quietly, and he led the way out of the office. Once they were out, Mira's back suddenly came into contact with the wall, as the Uchiha pinned her against it. She gasped in shock, looking up at the masked ninja in surprise.

"I know you were lying." He stated coldly. "Let's go."

* * *

Mira's P.O.V.

THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! And my day was just getting better! Apart from the fact that the person I was going to be living with completely mistrusted me. Either I was a really bad liar in that Uchiha's eyes (do I sense irony here?), or he always had Sharingan activated. Tch. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

Anyway, I was following the Uchiha (whose name and identity I STILL do not know!), to the Uchiha compound. Then suddenly, I thought I heard crying. I turned my head to the right and saw a little girl with pink hair, sitting on a bench alone, with her head in her hands.

I forgot about the Uchiha completely, and my legs started moving towards the crying girl. When I reached her, she lifted up her head, deep emerald eyes clouded with tears.

Oh.

My.

Goodness.

This. Was. Sakura.

"A-Are you alright?" I managed, slightly shocked at how little and cute Sakura looked. Well, she should be about seven now, right? So it was hardly surprising. Really, I had better get over this; there'd be loads of my favourite ninja looking oh-so-adorable since I landed in this place a few years earlier.

Little Sakura immediately stopped her sobs, seeming to be surprised that someone was there. She sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Mira." I replied with a small smile.

Little Sakura perked up. "I'm Haruno Sakura!" She said, but her face fell when she continued. "I-I was crying because the other kids were making fun of my forehead."

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. How ridiculous. I remember getting harassed myself because of my yellow eyes at school. Now how was it that I dealt with that problem?

Think… Think… Think…

"Y-You probably think it too…" Little Sakura murmured sadly. Pity overwhelming me, I didn't stop to think first as I lifted up her chin and smiled at her.

"Little Sakura, you are a very beautiful girl. The other kids are just jealous. Ignore them, hold your head high, and remember that the bigger the forehead, the better."

Little Sakura sniffled and nodded her head quickly, murmuring "the bigger the forehead, the better" to herself, as if trying to believe in Mira's insane, none-existent philosophy.

At least it cheered the poor girl up.

"Thank you Mira-nii-chan! I feel so much better now!" I waved at the grinning girl as I walked away.

Huh?

Well that was strange. Okey dokeys! I think I just made friends with seven-year-old Haruno Sakura…

Where was my escort, the Uchiha now? The only person that I could see there was a boy, maybe the same age as me. He opened his eyes to reveal two dark pools of onyx eyes which stared back at me. He had long raven coloured hair tied down at the bottom, and bangs that framed his face. He was actually really good looking. He had an impassive expression as he continued to stare back at me.

This guy was familiar somehow. My brain was telling me that I should know him, that I've seen him before, both here and on the television screen. My stomach twisted and turned oddly. Who was he?

Have I ever mentioned that I've got a bad memory as well as all of my other issues? Yep, I'm pretty hopeless. Without my 'super powers' I'd probably still be lost in that forest.

"Aren't you coming?" He said quietly.

That voice… sounds familiar…

Those eyes…

That hair…

That _expression_…

And that… that mask in his hands…

He must be… he must be…

"OH MY –" I clasped my mouth quickly. "W-Whoops, I mean, I'm coming!" I squeaked out.

He stared at me in a calculating manner, as if trying to read my thoughts. Then he turned away and continued walking.

Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

.

.

This was the Anbu, the Uchiha I was going to be living and training with.


	3. Chapter 3: The Uchihas

**Mira's super cool Naruto gaiden**

**Summary**: Mira, a huge fan of Naruto, is sent into the Naruto universe. At first she nearly freaks out, but soon adjusts to the new, um… change. She manages to convince the Hokage that she has a jutsu that can 'foresee the future' and from there, he tasks her with something very important… OCxItachi

**A/N**: You will never believe what happened to me today… heh heh, here's chapter three! ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The new plots (meaning the ones you don't recognise) and my OC Mira belong to me, but anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter Three**: The Uchihas

**By**: 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

_Have you ever wondered why you've tried so hard to do something right, but it always goes wrong anyway? Maybe it's because you were simply born without possessing ANY skill, ne?_

Mira's P.O.V.

"Who is this, nii-san?"

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. My vision blurred uncontrollably. My head throbbed. My eyes twitched. My hands were itching to launch forward. All common sense was fading away.

Because standing in front of me, with his little chest puffed out in an attempt to look manly, was Uchiha…. (play drum roll NOW)…. Sasuke.

'You can do this', I thought, 'You can resist the incredible urge to hug and kiss this adorable little thing!'

"Do you like tomatoes?" Sasuke asked me innocently. I was about to answer when I felt a pair of familiar cold eyes on me. So instead, I smiled and nodded fearfully.

"Do you like to play ninja hide and seek?" Sasuke continued. I was about to answer again, when again, I felt a pair of familiar cold eyes on me. I smiled and nodded fearfully.

"Do you like weapons?" Cold eyes. I smiled and nodded fearfully.

"Do you like piggy backs? "More cold eyes. I smiled and nodded fearfully.

This is pretty much what happened for the next ten minutes.

I nearly sighed in relief when Itachi said, "That's enough now, Sasuke. We haven't even gotten inside yet."

Phew.

That felt… ok, it was horrible. How could Itachi manipulate and control me without even doing anything? He practically just looked at me (without sharingan activated) and I just shrunk down and… well, I melted down and gave in to nodding and smiling fearfully. Speaking of which, how many times did I do that? My neck really hurts now, I think I might have pulled something.

Then I felt his eyes on me again. I held my breath and prayed.

"Mira-san, follow me inside and I will show you to my parents. "

I opened one eye just to check that I wasn't dreaming. Oh.

Well… that wasn't so bad, was it? I mean, all he did was ask me to come inside and meet his parents!

I mean, what had I been expecting? I was there when the Hokage and Itachi announced that I'd be living in the Uchiha compound. With him.

Well, I guess you're waiting for an explanation, ne? Ok, fine. Well here goes… but let me just warn you, I am NOT in the mood to discuss how this happened.

So after I recovered from the ideal shock of finding out and realising that the Anbu member had been THE Uchiha Itachi all along, let's just say it took me all my will power to follow him into the Uchiha compound. This was the guy who activated sharingan at the age of EIGHT, after all. And may I add that he had also massacred his entire clan (*cough* except Sasuke*cough*)? Well, not yet… that is…

Huh? Have I forgotten something? A very vital piece of information?

I have watched the whole of Naruto and Shippuden, right? So why do I feel like I'm missing an important bit of information concerning Itachi? Gah! Geez, me and my bad memory! It's like one part of my brain was telling me that Itachi was evil and a cold-blooded killer, while the other was saying that he wasn't, and that I'm misunderstanding him and his intentions completely.

Okey dokeys… on with the story…

I followed Itachi into the huge house, with Sasuke at my heels. The younger Uchiha snickered and pulled at my sleeve. I blinked and raised an eyebrow at the little boy. "I think Itachi likes you." He said, as if it was like saying "I think that dog is a Dalmatian."

I peeked up at Itachi and saw that he was unaware that Sasuke had said something to me. Should I risk responding? What would Itachi do if he saw me TALK to Sasuke? As far as I knew, I was only allowed to nod and smile. I just hoped the latter wasn't true. I didn't fancy getting a neck problem anytime soon.

"W-What makes you think that, little Sasuke?" I whispered, eyeing Itachi's back, hoping he wouldn't turn around or hear us speaking.

"It's just that big brother has never brought a girl over before." Sasuke said shyly, puffing out his chest again. Aww.

Well, it's not so 'Aww' anymore.

Speak of the devil.

I looked up to be met by a pair of cold onyx eyes that belonged to none other than Itachi. For a moment we just gazed into each other's eyes, but it was broken when Itachi looked away.

I noticed that we were now standing by the entrance of what looked to be a kitchen.

Itachi started to explain. "Here's our kitchen, my mother should be here for you to meet –" He was cut off by a new voice.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun! Who is this girl you've brought over?!"

Standing by the sink was a beautiful lady. She had the same raven-coloured hair as Sasuke and Itachi, except it cascaded down her back. Her eyes were gentle and soft and she had a kind smile, just like my own mothers' (well, when she's in a good mood, that is).

Itachi explained to his mother the arrangements concerning pretty much the rest of my LIFE.

I was to live with the Uchihas and train under Itachi from now on.

The lady nodded with a look of contentment and understanding. "I see. Well it shouldn't take long for me to fix up a room for you to stay in, Mira-chan. The biggest problem is getting Fugaku-san to agree."

"Don't worry about it. I will handle father." Itachi said firmly, keeping his expression impassive.

"Are you sure, Itachi-kun? You know how your father is. He can be very… stubborn, sometimes. But I will do all that I can to make sure that Mira-chan feels welcomed to our home."

Mira perked up when she felt the lady's eyes on her, and bowed politely.

"S-Sorry about the short notice, Uchiha-san. Thank you. I-I'm Mira. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, call me Mikoto!"She said. "You know, I've always wanted to have a daughter. It should be fun having another female in the house."

"Does that mean I can have a nii-chan?" Sasuke blurted out innocently. Mikoto made a move to ruffle his hair, but Sasuke dodged her hand as if it were a venomous snake.

"I think not." Itachi said firmly. "Mira-san will be treated as guest." Itachi told his brother, stressing the word 'guest'.

Ok. Itachi clearly still mistrusted me.

"Let's not hang around here." Mikoto said. "I have to finish my cooking. Mira-chan, why don't you get yourself freshened up while I finish off this tomato soup?"

I nodded.

"Tomato soup!" Sasuke exclaimed happily, trying to dip his hand into Mikoto's pot.

"Stop that now, Sasuke. Wait for mother to finish." Itachi ordered. I was taken aback by how… normal, they were being. It's not that I mistook them for aliens. I was just expecting something different from a family of ninjas, that's all.

"I'll show you to the bathroom."


End file.
